


Over The Horizon

by RundownWorlds



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RundownWorlds/pseuds/RundownWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s not sure where he stands in her world full of scientific jargons and endless theories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! We hope you enjoy the fic!  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Shingeki no Kyojin is the property of Hajime Isayama  
> Author: Rundownworlds  
> Rated: T  
> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Pairing: Levihan  
> Summary: Levi's not sure where he stands in her world full of scientific jargons and endless theories.

* * *

_**Over the Horizon** _

* * *

 

 

Sawney and Bean.

All Hange ever talks about nowadays is Sawney and Bean, she goes on and on and Levi wonders if he’ll ever hear the end of it. He tries to remember everything that she says but she’s full of scientific jargons and endless theories and, quite frankly, Levi doesn’t have the patience to even try to understand anything now.

But he allowed Hange to corner him (he always would) and all he could do is berate himself.  And so he finds himself in some filthy lab enduring some serious word diarrhea from a woman whose fascination with titans he could never understand, just like her chicken scratch.

Levi doesn’t really care about Sawney and Bean. He doesn’t know how Hange could stand looking at their ugly mugs all day. But he knows how important they are to her theories and scientific endeavours, to mankind’s future and knows how important they are to Hange. An addition to his long list of evidences that Hange is amazingly weird. Afterall, who would treat these monstrosities like humans?  

Hange talks like she doesn’t need air, no commas, no full stops, nothing. Levi racked his brain for some sort of explanation to that, even so, he doesn’t miss a word Hange utters… most of the time. Hange wouldn’t shut up and he could feel himself spacing out, in an attempt to concentrate to what she’s saying, Levi looked at her. It was then that he noticed that she looks more unkempt than usual, probably from lack of sleep and hygiene.

Sometimes, he wonders how someone like her could still function on a daily basis, but her eyes can still sparkle despite looking like shit and she’s full of optimism and everything bright and he vaguely wonders how that could be possible with the world that they live in.

“Are you still listening? I haven’t seen you in days so there’s still quite a lot of things I haven’t told you. But you look tired. Well you always do, but not tired physically tired, more like I’m-tired-with-this-shit tired. Get it?”

He glares at her and calls her shitty glasses but tells her to continue because he doesn’t have anything to do anyway. So Hange shrugs off his insult like always and continues her tirade. She doesn’t need to know that Levi sort of misses the way she fills silences. Sort of.

It took 9 hours for Hange to finish talking and for Levi to decide that he’s a masochist.

 

* * *

 

Levi visits the horses’ stable on a daily basis to make sure that his horse is clean just like everything he comes into contact with. Today, however, feels odd. He wonders if he forgot something, hopefully nothing important. Erwin, when mad, can be intimidating.

He stopped in his tracks because, after what felt like years, he can hear himself think. For once, he can hear the clacking noise his boots make upon meeting the pavement. For once, there was no one pestering him about capturing another titan, a new specimen to prod and dissect to further their knowledge about mankind’s enemy.

With Hange busy with the titan transformer, it has been quieter recently. He’s not sure what to think of it, Levi’s not sure why there was a tightening feeling in his chest. He’s not stupid, he knows what it is, he just doesn’t know why.

 

* * *

 

Levi supposed he should’ve expected Hange to fawn over Eren more than she did with Sawney and Bean. Here is a brat who can transform into an ugly titan and Hange wouldn’t be Hange if she doesn’t instantly latch onto him. And she quite literally latched onto the titan brat.

He should have expected that he’ll see lesser of her too. And when he does she would start ranting about how wonderful Eren’s titan form is most of the time. He’s starting to question how Hange defines things. He finds it gross and disagrees with her, but he keeps his mouth shut.  Levi knows that he’s better with swords than words.

Turning around a corner leading to the open field where the horses’ stable is located, Levi regrets having this daily routine.

Right in the centre of the field Hange was poking a spear on Eren’s titan arms. The boy looked completely terrified that the woman would just lose her marbles and stab his other arm, the one that’s still in human form. Further back he could almost see a dark aura emanating from a girl with a dirty red scarf who looks like she’s ready to decapitate Hange with her own spear. The blond brat was, he supposed, doing his best to calm her down even though he looks even more terrified than Eren. They almost look comical.

He’s just glad that he’s not at the receiving end of her scientific curiosities and that he doesn’t see much of her face drooling over titan body parts. Titan body parts that belong to a very healthy teenage boy. He ignores the slight constriction in his chest again.

Hange is now hugging Eren and squeezing the life out of him as she apologised repeatedly, the experiment was over, good for Eren, and Mikasa, and Armin. Shit, the Shinganshina trio would have a mental breakdown before another titan attack happens at this rate.

Levi reads Hange’s lips and deciphers that she’s saying something about hurting Eren, though he’s pretty sure the brat didn’t feel any pain. He’s also pretty sure that Hange is wearing the coloured lip balm that Petra has given her.

“She sure has a way of ignoring personal space, huh? I can sniff the boy’s uneasiness from here. Hmm? You sure are emitting some strong smell of irri-”

Mike has an annoying habit of smelling people before he speaks to them and someone should teach him that such actions has consequences. And if no one would do it, then he will.

Levi walked back to the HQ, he could visit the stable some other time. The time wasted on making the trip annoyed him but at least he was able to see  Mike whimpering on the ground as he clutched his nether region.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t irritated, not even the slightest. Mike was just being stupid. And since when can he smell irritation or any emotion anyway? That’s just a lot of bull. He wasn’t irritated.

Hange had always been fascinated with titans. Titans and Eren doesn’t have much difference. Except the brat can speak with Hange and is probably one of her greatest research materials. There wasn’t anything irritating about that. It would be more precise to say that Levi finds her constant physical contact with the brat’s titan form completely revolting. He wasn’t irritated at all.

 

* * *

 

Hange found him that evening, dragged him to her room and ranted off about her new findings and theories. He was tired and he really needs to rest for the coming expedition but he knows Hange needs to verbally report her findings to someone for the sake of her sanity. So Levi sat on her chair and endured. At least her room wasn’t as messy as her lab.

Later that night, as he trudges back to his room, Levi decided that Eren needs more training.

 

* * *

 

Levi knows Hange fills the silence he always find himself in. Her incessant chatter is something that he has gotten used to over time so it felt odd that he doesn’t hear her voice as often as he used to. (Levi thinks all of this is absurd because it sounds like he misses her.) Levi doesn’t miss Hange. Levi wouldn’t miss a person that is literally residing on the same floor of the same building as him.

Hange has gotten herself another blond assistant. He swears she has a thing for blonds. Armin is intelligent, a genius even. She can throw him a thousand theories and relate all her findings and Armin would understand. Armin would understand and brain storm with her, theorize and strategize. Levi knows he wouldn’t be on par with them when it comes to scientific prowess.

 

* * *

 

He thought it wouldn’t be possible. Hell, everyone thought it wouldn’t be possible, that Levi, mankind’s strongest soldier, would feel incompetent.

But he does.

 

* * *

 

He sees there’s still light coming from her room. Her door was slightly ajar and he can’t help but hear the muffled voices inside. He hears Hange speaking quickly in hushed tones. He could almost see the way life sparks in her eyes like it always does when she relays her discoveries. He hears Armin, he knows it’s Armin, getting swayed with her words and lost in her thoughts.

He imagines Armin staring at him with a shit-eating grin, those reserved for the ones whose battle is lost before it began. Levi thinks he’s finally hallucinating. He wonders whether he should get his heart checked, the constrictions he feels have recently become more often, and more painful. (He ignores the voice in his head that says he isn’t physically ill. That he knows what he’s feeling.)

 

* * *

 

Everyone knows that if anyone deserves Hange’s affections it would be Moblit.

Moblit was always by her side. Worrying about her, saving her from getting eaten by her damn experiments, acting like the hero in some sick fairytale. Or maybe just a loyal dog. Yes, Moblit is just like Hange’s dog. He shouldn’t really think much of it, he shouldn’t even be thinking about what their relationship is.

But when he hears Sanes had talked down to her and Moblit defended her he wasn’t too sure what to feel.

He’s pissed because no one should ever dismiss Hange like she’s a nobody. Hange is a scientist whose research brings them one step closer to the truth about titans, a leader who would do everything to preserve the life of her comrades and still carry out her mission, and whoever thinks of her lowly would have to answer to him. If he was there he would’ve stepped on Sanes like he did to the Jeager brat. But this time with just pure unadulterated anger because no one should ever talk down to Hange.

But he wasn’t there. Instead it was Moblit. It was Moblit who stood up for her, it was Moblit who declared who Hange is and how much respect she deserves. It was Moblit who showed Hange how important she is. And Levi doesn’t know what to feel anymore.

 

* * *

 

Moblit spends more time with Hange than he does. He was her right hand man. Moblit understands her theories and he contributes to it. He’s loyal to Hange, he stands by Hange, he does his best for Hange. He compliments her. Hange is great by herself but Moblit brings out the best in her.

Levi feels that there’s a part of Hange that only Moblit knows. Like how Hange would react when she just found out something new, the way her eyes would twinkle at that very moment, to see gears start running in her head. He doesn’t get to see it, at least as often as Moblit.

His function in the survey corps differs greatly from Hange. Whereas Levi’s is eradication, Hange’s is research. Levi would bring in the research material then Hange would study it, experiment with it. She will do it with Moblit, always with Moblit.

Moblit is like the blond knight in shinning armour of knowledge and a sharp pencil for drawing purposes. He would get his hands dirty for the sake of science and constantly worries for Hange’s safety and sanity. The one who drinks the most out of all the veterans because of his unfortunate position.  Moblit the defender of Squad 4 Leader Hange Zoe.

Levi’s not petty, that thought was stupid. He doesn’t know where that line of thinking came from. But he can’t help but think that Moblit Berner is the exact opposite of Levi Ackerman.

And what has Levi ever done for Hange?

 

* * *

 

This was Levi and Hange’s routine. Whenever they have free time or when there’s something weighing down on their minds they’ll sit atop the walls and just look over the horizon. The horizon filled with the unknown, terror and maybe something beautiful. They just haven’t found that yet, but Hange was sure there was something to marvel at out there. Beyond these walls they’re forced to live in is a scenery that they’ve never seen.

“You’re stupid”

“What?”

Levi is beyond annoyed, he knows he’s not a genius like shitty glasses but he’s far from stupid.

Hange grinned at him like the whole world is in on something and he’s not a part of it.

“After years and years of working side by side I thought you’d trust me more than that.”

“I don’t even for a second doubt your theories no matter how insane it sounds. Of course I trust you, are you that constipated that you can’t even think straight?”

Hange straight up laughed at him and Levi has to do his best not to hit her head because it’s probably filthy. Of course he trusts her. It was a given between them. You don’t work with each other for years and not build a bond forged by mutual trust. But theirs was exceptional, whereas others’ was strong, theirs was stronger. Mightier. She can’t possibly doubt him now.

“No idiot. My bowel movement is fine. You, though, aren’t looking so hot. I care about you, you know? You don’t have to be jealous! It’s cute but you’re humanity’s strongest soldier who’s a clean freak and makes poop jokes, jealousy doesn’t suit you very well.”

Hange grinned at him with amusement evident in her eyes. He quickly avoids it. Shitty glasses finally lost her marbles. Only people like red scarf and horse face gets jealous. He’s in his thirties, he’s not some teenage love struck idiot. But he feels his face getting hotter and his dignity crashes like the wall of trost. A horrible analogy but he can’t think straight anymore. Hange’s insanity must be contagious.

“Ooohh! I take that back!! You look so hot you’re red! Hang on for a moment I need to call Moblit! We should record this!”

Levi glares at her and she laughs harder. Of course she’s just joking, besides, Moblit will be too stunned he’d probably faint and then drink more just to forget about what happened. Levi insults her again to which Hange responded how cute he is spewing insults with his face red from embarrassment.

“Who gave you the-”

“Mike told me. Everyone suggested it. I know it. I’m a woman after all and women have deadly instincts.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice.”

“Anyway, you’re looking at things wrong. You’re all sharp edges, sharp words, but you’re rather soft inside.”

“I’m not-”

“Let me finish!”

She looks far away, as if she’s looking into the future. A future where titans don’t exist, where everything is normal, is this why she’s so optimistic? Because she thinks of all these things, she can look past the tragedy that they’re living?. At that moment Levi admits she’s beautiful, though he won’t say it at loud. She’d cut him off twice now but he’ll let it slide. When Hange has that look he knows she’ll say something important. Because he knows her, he knows her very well.

“You’re looking at things in the wrong way. It’s impossible to be around each other all the time, not in this situation. But I’ve shared with you everything I could. I’ve shared with you my world. I think that’s enough to prove what I feel Levi. Spending time with you like this, it’s the most peaceful moment I could ever be in. Where I can let my guard down. And I’ll only do it around you, because I trust you with my life, because I know you feel the same way I do. I’m not sure what to call it yet. But whatever’s between us is something more than what meets the eye. I think?” She finally turned her head to him and grinned.

“I like you, but you like me more!”

He was about to retort because that last comment was unnecessary and she just ruined the moment.  But Hange suddenly pressed her lips against his and he’s too shocked to move let alone even speak.

Hange laughs like they’re in the right place at the right time. Like the world is beautiful and you just have to look closer to see it. She stands up, looks at him, and with one last smile, turns around and goes off on her merry way to who knows where.

Levi stares at her retreating form for a while before facing forward again. He looks over the horizon and despite the world around him, he feels a faint smile touching the corners of his mouth. He can see it.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, the scouting legion swears the heat is getting to them. They’re hallucinating, there’s no other explanation. Because they were sure they just saw a fleeting smile on the captain’s face on his way to Hange’s lab. Hange’s very filthy lab.

 

* * *

 


End file.
